


Maybe

by Stormyevenings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Couple Argument, Don't worry, F/F, I wrote this at 1 am with two ear infections this is probably really bad, Mention of blood, No Spoilers, happy endings, himiko just skinned her knees, resolve, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyevenings/pseuds/Stormyevenings
Summary: Himiko didn't expect her to find her here, curled up in a ball of regret and misery.Or; Tenko and Himiko resolve an argument.(No spoilers)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was an experiment to practice writing in Second Person POV, and I don't think I did too good with it, sorry.
> 
> I haven't been in a writing mood, but I had to write something for these two! Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

You didn't even notice that blood was slowly trickling down your shins, like thin, drying streams in a scorching, hopeless desert.

And you didn't even notice how you fell to the ground in the first place, perhaps it was that you simply tripped over your tipped, mage-like boots, or stumbled over a twisting, knotted tree branch sticking through the earthy soil.

All you could notice was the blinding, searing pain in your knees, and the crystal, stinging tears that were beginning to well in your pale red eyes. All you could notice was the clear, droplets of blood that stood out against your pale skin, like a feathered hawk in the clear, endless blue sky. All you could notice was how pathetic you felt, curled in on yourself, trembling as your skinned knees released little red stains to the warm brown earth.

You should have looked where you were going, instead of blindly running away from her in a fit of your own emotions and tears. But who could blame you? It was the first time you've ever fought with her, and all you wanted to do was curl up in a small, dark place and cry her emotions out under your wide, witch hat.

You shouldn't blame her, she was right, she was alright right, and you should come to accept that. You knew that she was only thinking of your own safety...

Even so, you just couldn't deal with it. You knew with all your heart that you'd be able to master this extravagant trick, albeit how dangerous it was, and wanted nothing more than your girlfriend to realize that. You wouldn't be in danger...and it was adorable how she worried so much for your well being, but you want her to accept that you wouldn't be in any real danger-

"Himiko-chan!"

You only curled further in on yourself as the loud, worried voice of your sweetheart rang through the air, biting down hard on your lip. You hadn't expected her to follow you down this twisted, woodland path, nor had you expected her to find you here, in a state of misery and regret, with tears slowly streaming down your face. 

"Himiko-chan, all you alright?"

You uncurled to train your shiny, watering eyes to her worried face as she dropped down beside you, cradling you in her arms. You bit your lip yet again, adverting your gaze in regret.

"I'm sorry...Tenko."

Her face contorted into an expression of baffled confusion, before she stood, hugging you close to her chest, pressing her lips to your forehead. 

"You don't have to apologize to Tenko! Tenko is so sorry we fought! It was stupid...and she's sorry she caused Himiko to get hurt..."

You glanced down at your bloody knees in guilt, resting your head against her soft, warm chest.

"It's okay...worrying is tiring...I'll be fine..."

She set you down ever so gently and dusted the specks of earthy magic off your skirt, looking back to you with those wide, concerned, green jewels of eyes that you get lost in every time.

"Of course Tenko's going to worry! Himiko-chan is hurt! Tenko has to get you some help...she doesn't want to watch Himiko suffer anymore!"

And with that, she concluded her loud statement, and lugged you onto her back, her warm, calloused hands gripping your upper thighs. Your mind went ahead of you for the slightest moment, and and imagined them sliding up just a bit further, before you were drawn back to reality by the bouncing movement as Tenko made her way through the tall, branching trees.

"I'm sorry that we fought...you were right, the trick was probably going to be too dangerous..."

You looked down in regret as the blood from your knees stained her clothes, creating deep, sorrowful splotches in the once-pristine fabric. 

"Tenko said you didn't have to apologize! It was her fault anyways! She shouldn't prevent you from trying to do the tricks you love! Even though she worries...she won't try to prevent you in the future!"

You let her melodic words sink into your mind as you watched the trees pass in a blur, adjusting your arms that were gently draped across her collar.

"Then can we say it was both our faults? I don't want to fight with you...it makes me feel bad..."

Tenko heaved you up once again, regaining her firm, safe hold on you once again. You let out a sharp inhale as the rushing air caused discomfort in your shinned knees, and you gripped the pigtailed girl tighter, resting your forehead against the back of hers.

"Tenko doesn't want to fight either! Fighting with Himiko makes her sad, she'd rather see Himiko's magical heart light up with joy instead!"

You felt a blush creep across your face as she said that as you heard her words, your heart almost exploding with joy as you rest your head against her shoulder. Her hair smells wonderful, like floral tea and cinnamon, and you take in her scent as she slowly carries you home, away from your safe spot of comfort and regret.

"Tenko loves you a lot, Himiko..."

Maybe you weren't regretting coming out here since it lead to you being able to talk to and apologize her. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for couples to argue every once in a while.

"I love you too, Tenko."

Maybe your bloody knees didn't hurt that much after all.


End file.
